My love
by mavisvenus
Summary: Ellaina lives with a loving family,yet she don't know what falling in love is.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I didn't know that i will fall in love,heck I didn't even know what love is,I mean sure I've seen movies and my parents,But it's different when you are the one you felt love isn't love without a drama.

My name is Ellaina Evans and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

Ellaina's (POV)

_Hmm...wonder what i should wear?..._I thought,It's the first day of school and it's going to be weird all over again. Since you don't know where to go and you don't have any friends, but ofcourse it's normal. Well you could say it sucks for me since I don't have any siblings, but as far as I know most students have a brother or a sister with them in school. But I clearly don't.

Well a little about...My name is Ellaina Holly Evans, I'm 17 years old, I'm from Venice,Italy. But clearly i don't have any accent, my mom is an American-Romanian while my dad is Italian. I have a long black hair, a pale skin, and a brown eyes. I love reading books that are _supernatural and old-fashioned_, I have a puppy dog named Scout. I like rainy days, painting, sketching, and running. I'm also linguistic, I can speak Romanian, Italian, French, Mandarin, Greek, Portugese, Spanish, and mother used to be a doctor, but my father asked her to quit since she always had a busy day and my dad is a Writer so probably I can go to different countries that I want, It's one of the reasons I'm linguistic. We started moving around when I was 3, we first move to Brazil and we stayed their until i was 5, after I turned 6, we moved to Mexico and I learned fluent Spanish. After 2 years we moved to Spain then we stayed in Italy for 2 years, then we moved back to Spain and we stayed there until I was 12, then we finally moved here in New York city.

I went to my closet and i picked out my plain black shirt with a skinny jeans and a black and white converse, I'm also wearing my gold bracelet that i got from Italy. I don't really need to weer shoes with high heels since I stand at 5'8 ft, so I'm pretty tall for my age.I looked at the mirror while combing my hair.

"Ellaina are you ready ? your gonna be late !" my mother yelled down stairs. I quickly grab my backpack and slipped my shoes.

"I'm coming !" i yelled back. Then i quickly run downstairs. I saw my dad leaning on the kitchen island while reading a newspaper with a coffee beside him. I opened the fridge and grabbed a mars bars chocolote.

"Honey, aren't going to eat breakfast?" mom asked my while putting some milk and giving to me. I gulped it down and put the chocolate on my bag.

"No mom, it's fine I'm not !"and with i kissed her cheek and hugged my dad and then I run outside.I juts ran to school since it's only 3 blocks away. _Phew...New York city sure is busy, It's good that I just ran..._i thought to myself.I reached the school and I quickly went to the office to get my schedule, I noticed a woman writing something down and some students are on the line. I looked at my watch and it's exactly 7:00, meaning I'm on time.

"Your name please?" The woman asked me dryly._Wow isn't she welcoming..._i thought.

"Ellaina Evans." I told her politely. She just nodded then gave me a folder with a couple of papers on it.

"Have a good day" She just said in a monotone.

"Thank you!" Then I looked at my schedule, my first class is History with .I went to the classroom and the teachers aren't there yet so i decide to look for my seat, I noticed a dark haired girl seating alone, she does look nice.

"Hi I'm Ellaina, can i sit here?" i asked her nicely. She looked up and said,

"Sure, I'm Nicole" She said nicely, then she pulled the chair for me then smiled. This is gonnna be along day I thought as the class started.

SORRY IT'S SHORT THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLS. DON'T JUDGE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampires and Nicole**

Ellaina's (POV)

Me and Nicole totally hit it off, we become totally BFF's. She's totally fun and like me she like shopping and jewelry we're like sisters and the best part she's also an only child, she also has good taste in music, she loves pop and sometimes jazz. Nicole's favorite color is purple and red and she loves puppies like me and she's good at jazz dancing. She gave me her address and her phone number so we can go out and hang out or get some coffee and stuff.

Me and Nicole are walking in lunch room, we went to the line and I just grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water while she got a fruit salad. We sat down and talked about boys like some love chick teenagers, but we are teenagers.

Nicole was to busy babbling about how she dumped her boyfriend since he is a two timing jerk and that she didn't Notice that 3 groups of students walked in the cafeteria. I noticed that they are _extraordinary beautiful_ the girl has a long blonde hair and a full lips her face is like a porcelain doll, the guy with her is really good-looking, he a light red hair and a well sculpted face, I also noticed that their eyes are all _gold? _I was to busy looking at them that i didn't notice the other guy was staring at me and boy if the other boy was really good looking he is _gorgeous_, I was to embarrass to continue looking at him so I quickly turned to Nicole and she looked at what I was looking at then she giggled.

"What ?" I asked her clearly embarrassed. She just smiled at me and said,

"You shouldn't be embarrass, trust me I know they are all really gorgeous specially Athan and he is the single one and apparantely none of the girls here are good looking enough for him, so don't waste your time since he doesn't give anyone the time of day, so you know like I care, And even during some dances he never asked a girl to be his partner, ever since I've went to this school last year their all the same they keep them selves you like locked up and private, I mean I've never seen them to anyone unless it's completely necessary." and with that she turned back to her food, out of the corner of my eyes I noticed i think Athan looking at me I look back and he smiled I was surprised so I focused on my food like it was fascinating.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes since Nicole's next class is English while I had Biology. I entered the classroom and take a seat beside Athan, I didn't pay attention to him or even glance at him. Then suddelny i noticed him looked at me.

"Hello, I'm Athan Matthews and I'm guessing your Ellaina Evans." He said in an angelic voice. I was shocked since Nicole told me they never to talk to other people unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Yes, uhm...how do you know me?" i told him surprised. He just smiled at me and said,

"Your the new student."He replied, before I can say something the teacher arrived and asked us to get our text books. During the whole class he would glance at me every minute. I felt strangely comfortable and relaxed at his presence and that scared because I din't know him at all. The bell finally rang and i gathered all my stuff and quickly went outside to meet Nicole. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, I qucikly turn around and saw Athan looking at me.

"Uhm...can I help you ?" i asked him dryly. He just laughed and said,

"Your next class is music"his melodic voice said as a statement. I just raised my eyebrow on him and he smiled at me, I just looked at my schedule and saw _music_ is my next class.

"oh" was my dumb reply as he dragged me to the music classroom. We entered the classroom and the teacher gestured us to sat down, I was gonna sit dow at the back, but Athan pulled me to sit beside him. I gave him a look that says_ what are you doing ?..._but he just looked at me and smiled showing his perfect straight white teeth. The teacher asked a volunteer to sing something using a musical instrument, I was shocked when Athan raised his hands even the teacher was shocked but she just smiled at him and asked him to pick his instrument and the song he want to sing, and he picked the song of Jesse Mccartney Just so you know. And he started singing it looking directly at me.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to,I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away_

I was embarrassed because all the students and even the teacher is looking at me. I wanted to tell him to look somewhere else, but ofcourse I can't do that or I'll be more embarrassed.

_Do you want me to have the feelings, and look the other way_

During that line I was completely red as tomato. When the song ended everbody clapped their hands at him and the teacher decided to give us some homework. Athan went to sit beside me and smiled while I glared at him for looking at me while he was singing. I think he got the picture since he quietly laughed at me and I just rolled my eyes and turned to my paper. When the bell rang I ran outside only to have him blocking me at the hallway. _Have he lost his mind..._I went to go to the side only to have him blocked me again, after a minute I got fed up and I decided to give him a piece of my mind.

"Excuse me, but what do you think your doing? first you embarrassed me by looking at me like that in Music class and now what ? what the hell do youwant ?" I asked him clearly irritated. He saw my expression but instead of backing out he smirked and pushed me on the wall putting his hands between the side trapping me. My heart was pounding so fast since his face was only a centimeter away from mine, I decide that not looking at him would help, but he only grab my chin so I'll face him. I was so nervous and looking at him makes me want to kiss those full red lips of his, but i hold myself together.

"Your so beautiful."he said in his soft angelic voice that makes my heart melt like a hot butter.

"W-w-what are y-you d-doing ?" i asked him with my voice shaking in nervousness. All he did was smile and his eyes are showing _love and hope?...why is he looking at me like that he only met me today..._I thought. I was too busy with my thoughts when a cold hard and yet soft lips touch mine I closed my eyes and kissed him back, his hands that are on the side fell to my waist and he pulled me closer to him and i just wrap my arms around his neck._ Hmm...my first kiss...WAIT WHAT ? my frist kiss..._i thought I suddenly pushed him back and I quickly ran away and he was too shocked to follow me. I didn't look back at him, _I can't believe it what have i done!...ugh stupid, stupid Ellaina..._i went out side the parking lot and leaned into a tree clearly confused. I decided to run and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Athan's story**

Athan's (POV)

Another boring and pointless day in school means another day of stupid love sick teenagers gaping and looking at me like I'm something eat. I'm staring my two adoptive siblings being all lovey dovey together. My brother and my sisiter knew I've been looking for a mate, the idea of someone loving me for who I am not just for my looks or my wealth, is something that I've always wanted. According to my sister there is a girl who is waiting for me and who is my _mate_, but I've been around for a thousand years and I haven't found her yet, but all my sister said is _be patient_.

So right now my sister said we have to move to New York for some unknown reasons. When i first saw the girl that is my mate, I was filled with joy and admiration she really is beautiful, she's like an angel.

I first saw her when she was 13 ever since then I've been watching her, I even followed her when she went to Spain and to Italy. Heck i'd follow her even at the end of the world if that's what it takes for me to be with her.

I know she don't know that I've even existed, but she should know something I love her and nothing will change that. And now that she's in the right age and I'm already here with her I will never leave her side ever again and I will the heads of those sick pervert teenager that wants to ask her out, she is meant for me and I for her. And those idiots should know that. I was so happy when my sister told me that she's here in New York and she's going on the same school with us. I had never felt more excited and happy even when i was a human, _My lovely Ellaina...I'm here and we are going to be together now and forever..._I thought when I noticed she was looking at me. I just smiled.

(FLASHBACK)

_During the time in the hallway..._

I was immensely filled with happiness when she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck I'm finally home with her and her loving arms, I never want this moment to end, If I could stay with her like this forever I would. But my world and my heart came crashing down when she pushed me and ran away, I was too shocked to stop her.

The minute she turned her back at me I felt my heart is being stabbed and burned. My brothers and sisters asked me what happened and why I'm so upset, but i didn't pay attention to them. I went to my room and sulked for the whole night.

But I'm not going down without a fight, I will fight for her and I will make her fall in love with me. And it's finally on. If she think I will give up, heck no. She is the only thing that is keeping me here. I just love her so much. I'm willing to give up everything for her even my own life.

_Ti amo amorei mio..._

THANK YOU,I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I WILL PUT A LOT OF CHAPTERS!


	5. Chapter 5

**Athan's persuation **

Ellaina (POV)

I got up late and I don't why, but usually every friday I wake up at 4, but I looked at my clock and it's 8:45 am. My eyes went wide _Oh my god!...school starts at 7:15 and it's already 8:45...ugh! but who cares I an't going to school after what happened. _I flinched when I remembered what happened between me and Athan, I know my mom would kill me if she know what happened, but still I'll think of some excuses or white lies to cover up and i'll just hopeno one saw what happened in the hallway or I'm toast.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, then I went straight down stairs. My mom and my dad are talking about a business trip my dad is going, so I just drank some milk and went straight to bed and sketch something. After an hour there was a knock on my door.

"Honey? are you ok in there ?" my mom asked worriedly. I opened the door and talked to her.

"hey mom, I'm just having a head ache and a bit fever. Can i just rest ?" I asked her dramatically. Ofcourse being a mother she become more worried and asked me to lie down.

"Oh!, honey I'm so sorry, do you want something?" she asked me clearly buying the lie I'm saying.

"I'm fine mom I just need to rest, but thank you." I told her while rubbing my head as if it's feeling any pain.

"Alright, if you need anything call me, feel better honey." and with that she kissed my forehead and closed the door. I breathe in relief and continued my painting. For the entire day I received messages and calls from Nicole since she was really worried that i didn't send her a message of gave her a call that i wasn't coming to school today. To my and her surprise she said that Athan was worried about me since he asked why I wasn't in school, I asked her if he said something else, but he didn't. It was actually good that he didn't told her what happened during Music class and after it because if he did it won't be good, Nicole had this problem of over reacting at things or problems and I don't how she will react if she found out that Athan kissed me and I kissed him back.

Athan's (POV)

I become worried when she didn't show up at school, does she really hate me that much that she didn't bothere coming ?. I wanted to call her, but I don't know where she lives or what her number is, and i probably can track her scent, but it will be suspicious if i just showed up with any excuse or information of how I found her.

So I just decided to find her friend Nicole, and I saw her talking with some guy at the parking lot. So I just walked up to her and asked.

"Hello, I believe you are Ellaina's friend. I'm Athan, do you mind telling me where she is ?"I asked her with my softest voice. She clearly looked dazed and surprised that I've spoken to her.

"Oh I'm Nicole, Well all I know is she is sick so her parents called her out." she said shyly

"Thank you and it's a pleasure meeting you." and with that i walked away and drove home.

I arrived at home beyond upset and worried about Ellaina. I saw my brother Jeffrey and my sister Alicia looking at me.

"Athan? are you alright ?"my sister asked me. I just sighed and take a seat across the two of them.

"I'm fine, It's just Ellaina is sick and i didn't see her today and i got worried about her." I told her completely worried. My brother just stood up and patted my shoulder.

"She will be fine brother, don't worry to much."and with that my sister smiled at me before the both if them disappeared. I was getting thirsty so i decided to go hunting, and with that i ran to to the forest.

Nicole's (POV)

I'm so worried about my best friend and ever since she saw Athan, she started acting weird. I want to ask her, but we both know she wont' tell me anything. I just hope she will be fine. But I know she will she's a strong girl and I'm glad were bestfriends. My mom knew all about Ellaina since she's all i talked about, I always told my mom how i've always wanted a sister, but she said she can't make it alone.

It's been 7 years since my so called_ father_ left us for another woman. My mom was really hurt, but I just told her that she'll always have me and I'm never leaving her. Ever since then my mom tells me everything and me to her.

I hated my father so much, he didn't even bat an eyelid when we begged him to stay. I can clearly remember how he told us that were nothing and that I was a mistake, and ofcourse being 10 years old I took that really hard, but as soon as my mother heard it she kicked him out and told me not to listen to him and that I was the greatest gift she'd ever receive and that nothing will changed that.

When I first met Ellaina I thought she just like those bitch that wants to be everything, but she's not even one of it. And for that i trusted her with everything.

THANK YOU AND PLS. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO ELLAINA AND ATHAN!


	6. Chapter 6

**The truth and The Engagement**

Ellaina's (POV)

I sighed and swictched the channels, _it's really weird...why would he kiss me? and why did I kissed him back ?..._I'm still thinking about Athan and the _kiss_, I don't understand him at all.

First of all he don't know me,but the way he looks at me is like it's the first time he saw the sun but something about him is so different specially his looks, he is _absolutely extraordinary beautiful_ his pale skin, he's so cold, he's hard, and he doesn't eat or drink anything. It's so inhuman _Wait...what?..inhuman..., _then I switched off the tv and went inside my room and opened my laptop and started researching.

_Cold ones also known as Vampires..._

_Extremely beautiful, cold,pale skin, extraordinary speed, immortal ,and incredible strength._

_Blood drinkers mythical beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence of living creatures._

Oh my god ! Athan is a vampire, all of the characteristics and looks that he has is meant for him to attract his prey, the reason he's paying attention to me is because he wants to suck the life out of me ! the reason he kissed me is so he can bite me ! I slammed my laptop closed and put it on my desk, I don't what to do he is going to kill me.

But if he's a vampire then why does he have a golden eyes and why didn't they kill people in school, I mean no one will suspect it's them since the don't talk to anyone or maybe their just good at hiding the victim's body.

More questions came into my mind, But most importantly why me from all the people he can kill, don't get me wrong it's not like I want someone to die, but why me from all billions of people he can choose. Is there something special about me or it's just my blood.

It's probably my blood since vampires are heartless and soulless creatures they can't love and even if they can it's not like I can love him, he's immortal and I'm not._Wait what am I thinking...love...yah right,love...he loves my blood..._

With a sigh a lie down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. All my questions are _why ? why me ? why ?_ it's a good thing it's Saturday.

Athan's (POV)

I was lying down on my bed, in my room when my sister suddenly opened my door and appeared infront of me I immediately stood up.

"Alicia, what's wrong ?"i asked her, she only looked into space and then looked straight at me.

"She found out."then she was gone. No no no I felt my self flared up, she can't find out yet, if she does she will think that I'm interested at her because of her blood and she probably thinks I'm going to kill her.

But the real reson is because I love her._ Right love she probably thinks i love her blood and want to suck the life out of her_, i thought bitterly. I sighed then walked over to my balcony and stared at the window and sighed, how am I going to explain to her that I don't have any slightest intention to hurt her or her body. I don't know what to do.

Why is god doing this to me ? is it because I've killed people or is it because I love her, what am I supposed to do, running away is out of the question and letting her go was out before the problem even came. I gripped my hair in irritation and punched the wall leaving a huge dent and a crack. I can't ever let her go, she's the most important thing in my life, she's everything that I've ever wanted in this world and I wouldn't trade her for anything.

I'm willing to betray and kill anyone as long as I have her. But I'm already losing her before I can even have her. Why does life has to be this cruel, did i really deserve this?_ Ellaina, my love what do i need to do? _I have no idea how to face her tomorrow and what would she say about our _engagement_ that she didn't know.

But ofcourse my deal with her father stills stands since he agreed there's no backing out aslong I won't and he doesn't even know that the word _no_ doesn't exist to me when it comes to Ellaina.

Nicole's (POV)

Maybe I should call Ellaina, we could have a picnic or go to the mall. I'm getting bored since I didn't see her during Friday. I dialed her number but it's just ringing so i decided to just send her a message.

"_hey!_ _Ellaina, it's me Nicole do you want to go out tomorrow ? we can have a picnic or go to the mall or whatever you want to do. so call or text me! lov yah!" _then i pressed send. I don't have anything to do so I decided to go to the park and take a walk.

Ellaina's (POV)

My dad called me downstairs, I just sighed and got up and walk down. I saw my dad sitting with my mom in the living and drinking coffee together, my mom noticed me and gave me a small smile and asked me to sit with them. I was worried that the reason they called me here is because they found out what happened in school with Athan. But they looked like everything was normal and it made me sigh in relief.

"So, what's wrong? mom? dad?" I asked in a soft tone. My mom looked at my dad like she was expecting him to say something, my dad put down his coffee and he turned to me.

"Ellaina, sweetheart , your engage." my dad said and smiled at me. I just gaped at him and my eyes went wide like saucers _I'M WHAT!_...I looked at him like he and mom went crazy.

"Excuse me, come again !" i almost yelled. My mom went to sit beside and wrapped her arms around me while rubbing my shoulders, I shrugged her off and stood up.

"Excuse me, but I'm what! _Engage_! have you lost your mind I'm 17 dad _17_ _years old_. You have got to be kidding me!" I was already yelling. My dad flinched and asked me to be damn calm. My mother pulled me to sit beside her. Then she started her speech.

"Ellaina, I know it's hard to understand, but we both know that me and your father won't be here forever with you and trust me sweety if we can, we will, but we can't and we just want to be sure that you will have a good future." my mother told me while looking at me calmly. But come on first I don't even know who the heck I'm going to marry and besides it's not like he will love me, he will probably thinks I'm just a gold digger since he's rich. I looked at my mom again.

"Mom first of all I'm 17, and i have no idea what the heck marriage or love is and I've never even met him, and if I'm going to marry I'm marrying him because I love him not because he will give me a good future." and with that i quickly ran upstairs and locked my room.

I can't believethis my parents got me Engage, I don't even know him and for the love of god I'm 17 I'm so young I still have dreams and opportunities, but instead of supporting me my parents just ruined all of it. For the rest of the night i stayed locked up in my room crying and being miserable, but you can't blame me my happy teenage life is going to end and be hell. Everything that I've wanted and that I've hoped for become nothing, all the effort that I've done didn't have any point after all, ugh! why did this happen, what have i done wrong to have my life become like this.

Dad's (POV)

I was sad for my daughter, but it's also for her and _Athan Matthews _is a good man and his family very wealthy and well connected, my daughter will sure have a good future with him and she can learn to love him soon. I can see that Athan knows her and will treat her well.

She ran to her room before I can tell her who her fiance is and that he is coming her tomorrow to discuss their wedding plans and business. I just hope she will accept her husband and her new coming life, after all. All we want is for her life to be good, and as her parents we will do what's best for our child. She just have to learn and adjust.

THANK YOU ! AND PLS. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY!


End file.
